Love Through Time
by starfire4
Summary: The fight for life has been set. Who will be the one to win it Romance in later chapters. R+R
1. Default Chapter

Love Through Time  
  
It has been six months since the Shinko no Tama was completed. Kagome was able to pass through the well at anytime she wanted, but she hasn't gone back since the day she thought she had found out the truth about Inu-yasha and Kikyo. She had seen Inu-yasha and Kikyo hug and kiss under the tree where he was imprisoned, but she didn't want to believe it. She had gotten her old life back; no one was bugging her about her time away. She had told her friends everything. But she never told them how she felt about him. She knew she should go back, but she didn't want to face Inu-yasha, and learn the truth about him and Kikyo. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to the people who created Inu-yasha.  
  
Chapter 1 The love I have is forever ~Kagome's P.O.V~  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning, and everything was going fine. "I miss everyone, but I don't want to go back. I cant go back!" I scolded myself. As I raised my watch so I could see the time, "what, 10 more minutes till the bell! NO! I'm going to be late!" with that I ran like the wind. I had made it to school on time, and was in my seat 3 minutes before the teacher came in "Good morning class" he says. "Good Morning teacher" we replied. The class started out normal, but soon ended up with going outside and having fun for the class. After the day was over, I was walking home alone. I took out the Shinko no Tama and held it on my hand tight. "This started it all, this stupid jewel. I had to shoot the bird with the arrow, and it shattered. Damn jewel." I was crying while crying. Hojo came up to me and smiled, "Kagome, can u go out with me this Saturday?" I shack my head and run off, "I'm sorry Hojo, I can't go out with you." I ran towards the Shrine. I ran up the steps and looked to the tree that had held Inu-yasha. "This tree. It's the tree that held Inu-yasha. I miss him so much, but he chooses Kikyo over me. So I can argue with that." I walked up the steps to the house, and walked in to my bedroom.  
  
~Futile times~ Shippo came walking up behind Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha, stop it!" Shippo yelled and tried to get him to stop fighting an enemy. "Shippo, stay back." Shippo did as he was told, and ran for cover. Inu-yasha drew his sword and charged at the enemy, which they blocked with their sword. Inu-yasha was knocked back into a tree. He got up and growled, "Who are you!" he demanded. She smirked, "The one that will kill you." With that she charged at him, slashing him on the arm. He yelped in pain, and slashed her at the face. Green blood flowed down from the cut. He gutted her and ran, not forgetting to grab Shippo. She got up and smirked, "He is good, just as I have heard." With that, a black/green wind surrounded her and she was gone.  
  
Inu-yasha was in the forest hurting like hell. "Inu-yasha are u ok!" Shippo asked worried. "yah, I think so." He says in pain, where was everyone when u needed them. They where to far away from the village to get help, and they had nowhere to go except there. Shippo was worried, "Without Kagome, your as good as dead." Shippo ran out, "SHIPPO!" Inu-yasha yelled, but couldn't move. Shippo was running as fast as he could, he go to the well after awhile. "Please let this work." With that he jumped in, and fell through the ripe in time.  
  
~Modern Times~  
  
The little fox demon climbed out of the well and ran out of the hut. "Where is this place?" he said looking around, but soon saw an old man sweeping. "Excuse me! Do u know where Kagome is?" Shippo asked going up to him. "Why do u want to see my granddaughter?" he asked not taking his eyes off the ground. "It's a emergency, Inu-yasha needs her help right now, or he'll die!" My grandfather pointed to the house, "She is in her room, you can just go straight in and then go up the stairs, turn right, and her room is right there." Shippo nodded, "Thanks." He ran into the house, but bumped into Sota. "Who in hell are you?" Sota said while looking at Shippo. "I need to talk to Kagome, and fast. Please can u take me to her." Shippo begged. He nodded a little, "Yah, sure whatever." He led the little fox demon to my room. Shippo entered the room to see me asleep. "Kagome, u need to wake up now." Shippo says coming up next to me, and waving a hand in front of my face. I open my eyes and sit up. "Shippo, what are you doing here?" I say in a tone that doesn't care about anything, but then realize. "SHIPPO! YOU ARE HERE!" I scream, he nodded. "Inu-yasha is in really deep trouble, he needs your help now. If you don't help him, he'll die!" Shippo says while little tears streamed down his face. I was shocked, "The bastard is in life or death deal, fine I'll help him." I got up and packed a lot of medical things, food, ect. We ran towards the hut with the well in it, when Hojo came up that stairs. "Kagome! We need to talk now." He says a little demanding. I turn towards him, "Not now, I have something I have to do. It can wait!" I ran into the hut and jumped in the well with Shippo holding on to me.  
  
As we go out of the well, "Shippo, where is the place where Inu-yasha is?" He points towards a hut in the distance, so we started to run. We soon made it there, and saw Inu-yasha lying on the ground in pain. "Inu-yahsa!" I yell as I ran up next to him, Inu-yasha looked up and gasped. "Ka.go.me." I nod and take things out of my backpack. "Stay still and please don't do anything stupid." I say as I start to heal him up. 30 minutes later, I came out of the hut with sweat all over my face. "He's alright, but I don't know if I can help him all the way." I fall to my knees and sigh. "I never wanted to come back, Shippo I'm glad you came to get me." Shippo nodded and turned into a bounce ball, and started to bounce around. I laughed, but stopped short as I look back at the hut. "I hope he will be ok by himself." I mumble to myself. Inu-yasha was lying there on the ground with bandages all over him. "She came back, I never thought she would never some back." He says while glancing at the door. A small smile appeared on his face. "I want to know the reason she left us. Me at the most." He remembered the day when I had yelled at him and then jumped in the well. He turned his head but it hurt like hell. "I have to get better now." He trys to move but can't. The lady monster that tried to kill Inu-yasha was standing in the shadows of the forest. "Dear, can that woman mean so much to him? Hmmmm. she will make great bait for him." She smirked to herself and disappeared with the smoke again. She appeared on the roof of the hut, and looked down. "Time to go to work." She jumped down, and landed right in front of me. "Your mine!" She said while grabbing me. "GET AWAY!" I yell and try to escape. Inu-yasha was laying in peace when he smelled Demon blood. "What a demons here. Kagome, she's in trouble." He trys to get up but cant move cause of the pain. "I have to help." But he fell down. Shippo ran in and was breathing hard. "Inu-yasha, Kagome was taken my the demon that you fought earlier!" Shippo yelled. Inu-yasha's eyes went wide. "It took Kagome." He was getting pissed. Shippo nodded and looked down.  
  
In a cave, the demon was smiling at me. "I can't see what he likes in you." She says circling me. I was tense. "What do you mean?" I asked scared, she smirked. "Never mind, so your name is Kagome right. Well since I'm kidnapping you, I'll tell you my name. Kinia." My eyes grow wide, "Let me go, I don't know what you are taking about. Inu-yasha liking me. It ant real." She grabbed my hair and slamming my head into the wall. "I can kill you anytime I want, so if you want to live. You better shut up." She snarled. I shut my mouth, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.  
  
'Inu-yasha, why in hell do these people want you. I need to know the answer. I need to know that you love Kikyo more than me. I can't die here, I have to stay alive to the end, so I can give him my feelings and then leave' I thought. "You will see him soon enough, in hell." She walked off, leaving me alone in the damp dark cave.  
  
What will happen, will Inu-yasha get healed fast enough to save Kagome? Who has hired this demon woman? Read and find out more. Romance in later chapters.  
  
~~~~Starfire~~~~ 


	2. THe Journey

'Inu-yasha, why in hell do these people want you. I need to know the answer. I need to know that you love Kikyo more than me. I can't die here, I have to stay alive to the end, so I can give him my feelings and then leave' I thought. "You will see him soon enough, in hell." She walked off, leaving me alone in the damp dark cave.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The people who made Inu- yasha own them.  
  
Chapter 2 The Journey  
  
Inu-yasha was breathing hard, but couldn't move. "Shippo, where did the demon take Kagome?" Shippo backed up at his tone. "I have no clue, Inu- yasha you shouldn't be up and moving. You need to heal." Shippo was concerned about his friend. Inu-yasha growled and stood up. "If Kagome's in trouble. Then I will save her with what energy I have left." Inu-yasha says as he walked with much difficulty. Shippo blocked Inu-yasha's way. "You are not going out. Kagome would kill me if she saw you fight in this condition!" Shippo growled a deadly growl. Inu-yasha sat back down. In the cave, I was trying to get the ropes loose before she came back. No luck. It was getting very cold inside if the cave; since darkness was falling now. "Inu-yasha, where are you. I hope you are alright." I say as I try to get warm. Kinia walked in looking pissed. "I thought he would come after you by now." I was asleep, but got woken up by her slamming me into a wall. "Why you do that!" I scream at her. She hissed at me and walked off. I couldn't move, but stayed still, "Inu-yasha please hurry." I feel into a deep sleep state. Shippo was making sure Inu-yasha didn't go after me until her was better. But somehow Inu-yasha managed to get out of the hut without Shippo noticing. 'Kagome, I'm coming, please be alright.' He thought as he made his way slowly towards the direction of my scent. Shippo awoke after awhile of not hear Inu-yasha moving or nothing. He saw his bed empty, and jumped up. "Inu-yasha! Where did he go!" Shippo ran out of the hut, and ran in a direction he saw footprints. Inu-yasha had made it to the cave entrance; he smelled demon blood and human blood. 'Hold on Kagome, I'm almost here.' He started to walk inside the cave. As he walked, he came across a room, where Kinia was holding me by the neck. Inu-yasha drew his sword and growled "Drop her now!" My gaze went over to him. "Inu-yasha." I say as I get throw on the floor. Inu-yasha ran to me and helped me up, "Get out of here!" I nodded and ran towards the entrance. Inu-yasha charged at Kinia, but she dodged it. "Your getting slow." She said smirking and brought her foot up and kneed him in his wound. Inu- yasha went flying into the wall with a loud yipe. Kinia hovered in front of him. "Just like I heard, you are nothing." She brought out a dagger, which grew into a long sword. "I'll kill you right here and now." She raised her sword, but the Hiraikotsu knocked it out of her hand. The boomerang flew back to Sango, "Leave him alone!" She said while throwing it again. Kinia growled and disappeared. "You haven't seen the last of me Inu-yasha!" He voice fading off. Miroku came up to Inu-yasha, and helped him up. "Why are you in such bad shape?" Inu-yasha growled but turned his head the other way. Sango sighed, while Miroku helped Inu-yasha out of the cave. Once outside, Shippo ran and was jumping for joy. "Inu-yasha. You made it!" Shippo was saying. Inu-yasha gave a small smile, but quickly got rid of it, "Where's Kagome?" "She went home to get things. That's all she said." Sango spoke up while heading towards the village. Miroku looked at Inu-yasha's face. 'He does have a soft spot for her, if he looks like this when she goes home.' They reach the village, and Miroku lets Inu-yasha sit under a tree for a while. "We'll be back in a little." Sango said walking off. Miroku and Shippo behind her. The three of them had reached the well and was looking in. "So this is the well she uses to get home." Sango was interested. Shippo nodded. "I could only use it when I really needed Kagome to help Inu-yasha, but I don't think it will work now." Shippo said proud. Miroku sighed, but the got an idea. "Lets ask Kagome to take us to her world for a little, and see what its like compared to this time. I mean she does bring things we have never seen or heard of before." Sango nodded, "But we have to wait her to get back. Shippo, Miroku, u want to ask her. cause I sure am not going to." The little fox demon smiled, "I'll ask her!" They nodded and waited. ~~~Modern Times~~~ "Sota, have you seen my backpack?!" I yell from my room. His glance went to my backpack under the table to my room door. "Sorry sis, haven't seen it." He lied. Sota didn't want me to go to the futile times today, since it was his birthday. "Sis, why you have to go on my birthday? I wanted to spend time with you today." He says loud enough for me to hear. "I'm sorry Sota, unless you want to come to the other world with me and face demons and things that eat humans." His eyes went wide. "You mean I'm allowed to come on this trip?" he says happy. I came out of my room and walked down the stairs. "I guess, but you have to be careful, and stay by me at all times! Understand?" He nodded and jumped up. "Now go pack some cloths and little things." I grab my backpack from under the table and walk to my room with it. 'This is going to be a crazy day.' I thought and sigh as I walk into my room. After awhile of getting ready, Sota had everything he needed in his little backpack. "Ready sis?" He asked while going in my room. "Hai." I say putting on my backpack. He smiles and we head towards the well. As we got out the door, our mom comes up the stairs to see Sota and me have backpacks, and heading towards the hut. "Kagome, Your brother is not allowed to go! Get him back here now!" She yelled, but it was to late. We had gone into the hut and down the well. ~~~Futile times~~~  
  
Sango yawned, and stretched. "Do you want to go back yet?" She says standing up and looking at Miroku. He shock his head. "5 more minutes." He says in a calm voice. Shippo was playing as a bouncy ball and jumping around everywhere. Sango caught him and tossed him into the air, so he had to come out of the ball. "Sango-chan! That wasn't very nice." The fox demon said as he landed. "You were getting on my nerves! I had the right to!" Sango growled and looked at Shippo. Shippo stepped back; Sango was scary when she got mad. Just then, the well lit with light, and Kagome's voice was heard. "Sota, can you climb up this?" Sango ran to the well to see Kagome and someone else. "Kagome-chan, who is that?" Sango asked. "My bro, can you help him out of the well." Sango nodded and reached a hand out, Sota took it and was pulled up. Mirkou had thought it was the best time to do a little exploring, so he placed his hand on Sangos butt. Sangos eyes went wide and she fell into the well along with Sota. "Miroku!" She yelled. He sweatdroppd. "Sorry, here, "I'll help you up." He helped everyone up and then a smack was heard. Sota looked wide-eyed at the handprint of the older mans face. "Miroku, that was earlier!" Sango said and walked off. Miroku held his face. "She hits harder and harder each time." He sighs and walks behind Sango, but made sure to keep a distance. Shippo shrugged and hoped on my shoulder and smiled. "So who is this?" he asked. Sota looked at him. "I'm Sota, who are you, or what are you." Sota say while walking next to me. Shippo laughed but didn't answer. We reached Kaede, and were tired. Inu-yasha was still under the tree sleeping, but woke up when he heard footsteps. He saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, me, and then Sota. His eyes went wide. 'What is he doing here! It's too dangerous for him in this time. Damn it Kagome, you had to let him come. Now I have to worry about him to.' Inu-yasha thought and tried to get up but was in pain. "Sango! Can u help?" he asked while looking at her. "Ok." She and Miroku helped inside the Kaede's hut. Sota was following, having no idea what was going on. Once inside her hut, Inu-yasha glared at me. "Why did you go home with out telling me." H said in a cold voice. I was surprised. "I went home so I could get things for you bastard! I was worried you come out really hurt, so I went to get things! I can't tell you where I'm going all the time!" I yell back at him. Sota was sitting next to Sango, and Miroku, he looked at Sango and said, "Do they always fight like that?" Sango nodded and sigh. "You get used to it after awhile. So you are Kagome-chan's younger brother?" he nodded and smiled. "Yup, my name is Sota. and from what I have heard your name is Sango." She smiled at the boy. Miroku glanced at Sota and smirked. 'Maybe he could give me some information I might need about his time.' Miroku thought but decided to do it later. "Bastard!" "Baka!" Inu-yasha yelled at me. "Osuwari!" I yelled and Inu-yasha went face first into the ground. He growled and tried to get up. "Osuwari!" I said again. He fell deeper in the ground. "Don't start anything in the my hut please." Kaede says sitting down. "Well, tell him not to get me mad." I say crossing my arms over my chest and looking away. Kaede sighed and looked at Inu-yasha growling. She took a log and hit over the head with it. "Stop or I'll let her do it all she wants." He stopped and sat up. Sota was looking at the little group confused. "Sis, you said you have finished the Shinko no Tama right? Well what is it used for?" I look at Sota and smile a little. "It holds great power, but it must stay pure at all costs. That's why I keep it to make sure nothing gets hold of it. But Sota can I talk to you alone for alitte?" He nods and gets up. I walk out followed by Sota. Sota and me get to a waterfall. "Yah sis. What you want to talk about?" he says watching me. "I want to know, do you want to continue this with us, or do you want to go home?" I say looking down. "I want to go with you. Its not everyday I get to the past with my sister!" Sota almost yelled. I smile a little. "But do you promise to listen to anything, one of the group members tell you to do?" I ask while looking at his face. He nodded and with that we headed back. Kinia was at her master's place, but it wasn't going good. "Master, please forgive me. Inu-yasha had some friends come right before I had the chance to kill him. Please don't hurt me, but I will try harder next time." She says while bowing. He master smirked, "I'll give you one more chance, but if you fail then you shall be done with everything." He said while looking at Kinia. She nodded and got up. "Thank you. I will get ready right away." She walked out of the throne room, but the master was looking at a mirror with Sota and me in it. "They shall be the perfect things for my collection." He gets up and walks off.  
  
Kaede was making some tea when Sota entered alone. Miroku looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "Where's you sister?" he asked. "She said she had something to do." He sat down on the ground Indian style and yawned. "Go to sleep if you are tied." Inu-yasha says while looking at the door. With in minutes, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, And Sota where asleep. Inu-yasha was up and kept on watching the door, waiting for me to come in. Kaede had made tea and Inu-yasha had some to keep himself awake. But I never did come in the whole night. Sango was the first one up and saw me at the entrance motioning for her to follow me. She nodded and we ran off without anyone noticing we left. "Sango-Chan, I found a hot spring. Want to go?" I asked hoping she will join me. "Sure, I haven't taken a nice bath in so long." She replied and smiled at me. WE smile at each other and go off towards the spring. Inu-yasha woke about a minute after Sango left, and shot up. "Where did Sango go now." He say, Miroku woke up at the mention of her name and Sota woke up from hearing talking. "Where are the girls?" Sota asked sleepy. Kaede came in and sat down, "Don't worry, the girls are not in danger. Just doing something." Sota blinked twice confused. "Where are they?" Inu-yasha&Miroku asked at the same time. Kaede sweat dropped. "Some where were men aren't allowed in the morning." She says while making more tea. They look at each other and blink. "The spring." Inu-yasha finally says. "Uh, I don't think you should go spying on girls like that." Sota finally says while drinking something he got from his bag. Inu-yasha raised and eyebrow. Shippo was walking towards the hot spring mumbling, "I don't see what's the big deal is." He got to the water and smiled. "Kagome-chan, can I come in to?" I looked at Shippo was laughed. "Sure." Sango said while going down in the water until her head up the only thing above it. I followed the same suit. Shippo undressed and jumped in. "This fells good." He says while sitting on a corner of the spring. We laughed and continued talking. "Sota, what is that food you have?" Miroku asked pointing at a bag of chips. Sota sweat dropped. "They are called chips. You want one?" Miroku took one and ate it. Inu-yasha, you have this food before?" Inu nodded, and looked at Kaede. "How long do they take!?" he was angry. Kaede didn't pay attention to him and continued to make the tea. "They should be back anytime now. Why do you think I was making them tea. Yasha, you need to learn patience!" she said while moving the pot a little. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes dangerously and looked at Kaede. "I don't need to learn that, people need to learn how to hurry their sorry asses up." Sota was looking at Inu-yasha. "My sister isn't slow." Inu-yasha fell over to the side with shock. Sango, Shippo, and me entered the hut and were all nice and clean. "We leave in a hour, so everyone get what you need together. Kaede, do you still have my bike here?" I ask. She nods and motions to the outside of the hut. "It's out there waiting for you to ride it." I smile and pick up my backpack heading out. Sota grabbed his and ran after me. I was placing it on the back. "You want to place yours with mine?" he nodded and we put our together. Inu-yasha came out to see us helping each other. "Everyone, is ready, we are leaving now!" "Osuwari" I say calmly. "We are not leaving yet. Come on Sota, lets go drink some old style tea." We walk on Inu- yasha's back while he was on the ground. He was growling the whole time, and I stepped on one of his feet. He yipped and jumped up. "Why you li." I was in the hut already. His growl was loud enough for the nearby villagers to hear, but they kept on working. After everyone was full and ready to depart. I got on my bike and we all started to go. Sota was looking around, and Kirara was playing in- between his feet. Sango was laughing, but stopped when Kirara cause Sota to trip. "Sota you ok?" I asked while stopping the bike. He got up and laughed. "I'm ok, the kitty tripped me." Kirara meowed and hopped on Sangos shoulder. Shippo was in the basket on my bike and was watching Inu-yasha looking around smelling the air. "Inu-yasha you smell anything?" he asks. "Yah, a group of demons coming this way." He says while not caring. Shippo froze, Sota looked at Me. "Demons?" "Stay close to someone Sota." I say while still on the bike. He got next to Sango since she was the closest one to him. Miroku saw the group. It looked like the where running away from something. Sota was watching them run by scared. I was confused, but then sensed something wrong. "I can feel a presents in the group. It felt like Kinia!" I saw while parking my bike and running after the group. "Kagome! Hey!" Inu-yasha yelled but ran after me. Shippo and Miroku stayed with the bike to make sure nothing was stolen, while Sota and Sango ran after Inu- yasha. I followed them till they stopped at a pond. They where all talking about something, when I snapped a twig coming up close to them. They all looked at me and growled. My eyes grow wide as I saw him have the same eyes as her. He stepped forward and walked towards me. Inu-yasha stepped in front of me and pulled out the Tessaiga. "Touch her and you die." He says while growling. The fiend thing stopped and smirked. "And how can you kill me? I can't be killed." He runs at me, but Inu-yasha sliced at him. Only to miss and the shockwave after the monster sent both of us flying into a wall. I got the worst of it since I was the one to hit the rock first. Inu- yasha's eyes went large as I screamed out in pain, and saw blood trickle down onto his robe. The Fiend smiled a evil smile, and walked slowly towards us. "Now you both will die at the same tim." He stopped when and arrow hit his forehead. He screamed out in pain but swiped at the direction of the arrow. Inu-yasha didn't sense my presents under him anymore, but saw me holding my bow and arrow and pointing it towards the fiend. "Your going down." I shot it and fell to the ground. My cloths where soaked with blood and I was cold to the touch. Sango and Sota ran into the clearing and gasped at me. "Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled running up to me. Sota ran to me too, but he was crying. "So.ta." I cough out and smile. Inu-yasha took off his robe cover and wrapped me up, and picked me up. "Lets get going. She needs to rest for a little. So I'm going to carry her." Inu-yasha starts to walk off. Sota follows after a couple of blinks of confusion. Miroku was watching Shippo turn from a ball form to his form. "Shippo, stop it now. Or I'll suck you up with my Air Void." Shippo stopped and turned blue in the face. "Hai." Miroku took a deep breath. "I want to know how to get closer to Sango." He mumbles. Shippo over hears it. "Why not stop grabbing her butt." A loud crash was heard from a distance. "Don't you dare start that." Sango was walking when she had thought she felt something in the bush. "Kirara, stay on guard." She says. Inu-yasha and Sota went ahead of her; while Sango looks around the place a little to make sure that they had everything they needed. But Kirara was growling at a bush, and Sango stopped her searching. "Kirara what's wrong?" She asked. Just then, something jumped out at Sango. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed. Kirara had run towards the group leaving Sango to fight it alone. 'I hope Kirara gets them in time.' She thought but was having a hard time keeping it under control. Miroku's head popped up at the scream. "That was Sango." He says while looking at the path. Kirara came running towards them. "Inu-yasha, something else is back there right now." Miroku ran towards Kirara and jumped on her back. Inu-yasha stayed behind and watched the two ride off to help Sango. "I have to worry about Kagome, not Sango right now." He says under his breath and holding her closer to his chest for warmth. Miroku was worrying about how Sango was doing, but Kirara was running her fastest she could run. When they got there, Sango was on the ground in pain, her boomerang in a tree a couple of feet away, and her normal traveling cloths where ripped up pretty good. So her outfit under it was showing. "Sango! What happened!" Miroku said in a scared tone. "Don't come near me." She says while coughing up blood. "Don't come near me unless you want to die." Kirara started to walk forward but nothing happened to her. 'I have to try, or I might lose her.' He walked forwards and felt a lot of resistant in the air. "The sprit surrounding her doesn't want me to get near her." He got close, but something clear caught his hand and he pulled it away. "It has to be something. Sango, I have to do this. please deal with the pain for a little." He starts to chant (or what ever he does) after awhile the sprit was forced out and Sango was lying there in great pain. "Miroku, I can't move right now." She says while in pain. He smiled at her. "I'll carry you, unless you want Kirara to." She looks at Kirara and then Miroku, "I don't care, but I want out of this place." So Miroku loaded her on his back for a little, with Kirara right next to him. Just incase he fell or something. Sango was passed out and couldn't move. Inu-yasha and Shippo where looking down the path when Miroku came into view, and he was carrying Sango. "What happened to Sango?!" Shippo asked. "I don't know, but something was trying to control her. We have to go to somewhere to rest now." The all started walking again. They had Miroku have the bike, while Kirara carried Sango. After 3 hours of walking through a plain of grass, Sota had gotten tired that he fell asleep on Kirara's back. They had decided to stop for the night, since it was getting dark out anyway. Miroku took Sango off Kirara's back and Sota was placed next to his sister to rest. Inu-yasha and Miroku where the only two left up. "So what are we going to do tomorrow? Since we are really the only two who can protect the girls." Miroku started out the conversation. Inu- yasha grunted. "I guess we have to put our journey on hold until they get better and stay here. Moving them is already hard enough, so lets just stay here until they can walk." Miroku nodded and glanced at Sango. "You like her don't you." Inu-yasha said out of the blue and scared Miroku. "Why would I like Sango? She's Sango we are talking about." Miroku led hoping it would work. Inu-yasha just shrugged and fell asleep with Miroku not long after him. The sun had rose, but no one was up in the hut. Inu-yasha was sound asleep, Miroku was having a weird dream, Shippo was curdled in a ball sleeping, Sango was gone, and I was. wait a minutes. It seems the two girls are up and gone from their bed, wonder where they could be? Sango undressed and went into a hot spring, and I followed the same thing. The water felt good on their sore bodies, and they relaxed within 30 seconds. "So Sango, I've noticed that you get tense every time Miroku touches another girl. Why is that." I asked as her sore body soaked. Sango bushed but looked down, "I like him a lot. But I don't think he likes me the same way." I sat up and looked at Sango. From on top the hill, Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Shippo where listening. Somehow they found out where us girls went and where watching them to make sure we didn't do anything stupid. But when they found us at the hot springs, they had to listen. "Your turn Kagome, how much do you like Inu-yasha?" Sango smirked at me going bright red. "Nothing really special. I like him as a friend." I was down in the water bright red. Inu-yasha was looking at her reaction. Miroku couldn't believe his ears. 'They are talking about us.' The talk of boys went on for a while, and Inu-yasha and Miroku had heard all they needed to make the girls theirs. Poor Shippo didn't know about the plan, or he would have warned them. WE had gotten out of the springs and slowly made our way back to the hut. "I wonder how long we are staying here?" Sango said curious. I sigh. "Nope, no idea." We get into the hut finally and saw the guys where gone. "Uh. ok, I guess they left somewhere." We say together, and sit down to get off our feet. The guys had gone off to the village to get advise from Kaede about girls. We where all by ourselves, and hurt. After a couple of days alone. Sango, Sota and I noted to ourselves that the guys had left us. "So what do you want to do? I mean thy left us, so we might as well head to the castle we where headed before." I say getting up and packing. "Right." We all pack, and Kirara grows in size. We pack everything we need in my backpack and hop on, "Lets go Kirara, to the castle!" Sango said pointing the direction of the castle. And we where off in couple of seconds. The guys where walking back, it had been hell to get to the village. Demon after demon showed up. "I want a warm nice welcome from the girl when we step through." Miroku says in an exhausted voice. Inu-yasha sighed, "I didn't think it would be like this just to get back to this little hut." Shippo was walking in front of them all happy to be going back to the girls. But something caught Inu-yasha's nose. "Their scents aren't here anymore." He says and runs off to the hut. The males had searched the whole hut to see Sango's and my stuff gone from the rest. "Where would they have gone, we went somewhere and they ran off." Miroku was in the corner when he saw the castle. "Shit, Inu-yasha the castle. They must have thought we went to the castle." Miroku was grabbing his things now and running out the door, followed by Shippo and then Inu- yasha. 'Sota must have gone with them, this cant be good.' They all thought. Kirara landed and Sota hopped off first, then me, then Sango. Kirara decreased her size and hopped on Sango's shoulder. "Ready?" she said while walking forward. Sango and me where still a little hurt from the attack, but we had gotten most of our strength back. Sota was walking next to me, making sure not to get lost or even get separated from us. As we walked towards a door, Kinia appeared at the door. "And where do you think you are going." She says smirking. Sango pulled out her boomerang and I got my bow and arrow out. Sota stayed behind me, and Kirara was on his shoulders now. "Get ready to die, all of you." She drew her dagger, and it grew into a huge sword. My arrow was aiming right at her, but then she disappeared. I dropped my guard and looked around. Sango flung the boomerang at my left, and Kinia appeared as her sword as raised above me, she drew it down. Sota pulled me out of the way. "Thanks Sota, I owe you one." I say while placing my arrow on the bow and aiming it. Kinia had her back turned to me and was about to face off when an arrow hit her back. She cried out in pain, and fell to her knees. Sango was on guard at all times, but it didn't stop her from throwing her Hiraikotsu at Kinia. It cut through her like a butter knife to butter. We collapsed on the ground, and were breathing hard. "Sota, I would have been dead if you didn't pull me out of there." I hug him, and he blushes a little. Sango smiled a bit, but glanced over to my left. "Kagome, move. there's something there." Too late, something bites me on the leg. I screamed in pain, and it felt like everything went black. Sota tired to wake me, but he fell into a deep sleep to, Sango not long after. Kirara was the only one to escape. Inu-yasha was running full speed with Miroku and Shippo on his back, when they spotted Kirara running as fast as she can and it looked like something was trying to bite her ankles. Inu-yasha stopped and let them off, he then charged and slashed away the snake thing. Miroku looked at the snake. "This is no normal snake, it can put people to sleep with a bite on the body. It must have gotten the girls and Sota." Inu-yasha growled and ran towards the castle not caring about the others. Miroku and Shippo jumped in Kirara's back and ran off to the castle to. My eyes felt like brick, and my body was like weighted down. "SO you have come to. Took you long enough." Says a male voice. My vision stopped blurring and I could see his face, "Who are you, and what the hell do you want with us!" I yell, he smirked. "Its easily, I'm going to have you kill Inu-yasha for me." He walked off and out of the room, and then everything goes black. Voices fill the room saying, "Kill Inu-yasha. He's a demon, they don't deceiver to be in the world. Use anything you have to kill him, just do it." Inu-yasha had broken through the main gate, and now was on his way to the palace. "Where is Kagome, I can smell her around here somewhere." He turned to his right to see me standing there. "Die Inu-yasha!" I shot an arrow at him, but he dodged it. "Kagome, what's wrong with you!" My narrow my eyes, and they become pure. "I will kill you even if it takes all my power to." I pulled out another arrow and shot at him. Miroku had left Shippo and Kirara behind when they reached the main gate. He didn't want them hurt. He heard a noise coming towards him, when he turned around Hiraikotsu was flying at him. He dodged out of the way, and the boomerang went back to Sango. "So you have finally came Miroku the priest. This shall be your grave site." She drew her sword and charged at him. "Sango, what are you doing?!" He said while blocking it with his staff. She pressed my of her power into the attack, but he soon had to figure out a way to get her out of this trance or he'll be dead. Inu-yasha was dodging arrow left and right; I had hit him in the right arm, so now it was useless right now. I pulled out my last arrow and aimed it at his head, Inu-yasha was to tired to avoid the next arrow. 'She'll kill me with this one if she shots it.' He thought and gripped his arm. I was about to let it go when I dropped to my knees in pain. Inu-yasha was confused, but saw me grabbing my head in pain. But he saw something else, like a cord that was on the back of my head. "I have to break it." He uses his claws and slashes the cord, which I fell onto the ground not moving. A laugh was heard from around. "Nice choice boy, you had just cost this woman's life. You see, I had her life hanging on the thread that you just broke. And since she has no more life energy cord. she dropped dead." Inu-yasha bawled his fists up and looked at my lifeless form. "No Kagome, what have I done. I'll kill y.ou." He looks down but looks up at the palace. "You bastard! You are fucking going down by my claws alone!" He ran towards the palace head leaving my body on the ground.  
  
Miroku had been dodging all of Sango's attacks, but he couldn't do it anymore. He was too tired, but by the looks of it Sango hasn't even broken a sweat. "Sango, you have to wake up! It's me Miroku!" He yelled at her, she only growled and charged at him. He dropped his staff and was waiting for her sword to hit him. Few moments passed but no pain. He opened his eyes, and Sango was frozen in pain. Her eyes where closed shut, and she was gripping the sword so hard her hands where turning white. "G.et out of he.re" she says through heavy breaths. Miroku stood there and looked at her. 'I'm not going to leave her, but I have to find a way to get her back' He though as he looked at her neck. A thread, he didn't care. Miroku grabbed his staff and broke the thread. Sango dropped her sword and fell to the ground. "Sango!" He grabbed her before she hit the ground. She was ice cold and there was no life left in her. "Sango wake up please." He says while looking scared. A voice hit out of nowhere "Young priest, why are you so angry over the woman's death. This world is better off without them. And while you are at it, bring the boy to me. That will be a payment to get her back." The voice faded off and Miroku was gripping his staff. "Why would he want Sota?!" He said. Sota came out from behind a tree and was crying. "Mr. Miroku, why does he want me?" Miroku grabbed his hand and was running towards the palace. "Don't worry, he wont get you. I promise you. I have to keep you safe or Kagome will kill me." They ran off towards the castle.  
  
What will happen in the next chapter of Love Through Time? Will Miroku give up Sota to save Sango's life, or will Inu-yasha kill him first. The action pack adventure for the chapter will be out soon. *Smiles* hope you like it. ~~~~Starfire~~~~~ 


End file.
